Frightwig (Earth-123/Dimension 55)
Frightwig is a villain in the 55th Dimension of Earth-123. Appearance Frightwig is a slim, athletic female who wears a black revealing outfit with yellow stripes on her arms. She has six, large orange tentacles tied in two pigtails that act as hair, pale skin, yellow eyes and black lipstick. 11 year old Frightwig 11 year old Frightwig looked mostly the same, but her outfit was less revealing, her tentacles were not tied, and her eyebrows were orange. Frightwig also had a black and yellow swimsuit version of her outfit which had no sleeves or leggings and a yellow cap that was used to hide her hair. Enemies * Ben Tennyson * Plumbers Powers and Abilities Frightwig's main ability is her cybernetic hair tentacles. They are very strong, as she is able to lift and crush heavy and large things such as dumpsters and cars with ease. Her hair tentacles are also strong enough to break through stone walls. The orbs on her tips allow her to deal more concussive damage against her opponents. She is also able to lift herself up and walk with her hair tentacles. Frightwig is very flexible and has training in acrobatics and gymnastics. Weaknesses Frightwig can accidentally tie herself up with her hair tentacles if she tries to whip at an opponent and misses. If the ends of her hair are grabbed and pulled, she will be pulled along with them. Biography Early Life During her earlier life, Frightwig lived with her parents. She was mainly just like any other kid, but she would occasionally do some illegal things, such as stealing and hurting people. After a while, her parents abandoned her for an unknown reason. Frightwig quickly became extremely angry at them due to her now having no home or food. A couple of days later, Frightwig's illegal acts began to increase, which caused Zombozo to gain an interest in her. Frightwig eventually met Zombozo and the two of them talked. Zombozo Encounter When Frightwig encountered Zombozo, he offered to her cybernetic hair tentacles so her criminal acts could be easier for her. She accepted the offer and Zombozo began to work on the hair tentacles. A few days later, her cybernetic hair was finished and she was very happy with it. She then went to an abandoned building to test the strength of her new hair and was able to destroy the building in just a few minutes with little effort. Frightwig later formed a team with Zombozo and started to frequently do illegal things with him. Ben Tennyson Encounters When Frightwig was 11 years old, she encountered Ben Tennyson when robbing a bank. Since all of her previous robberies have been easy for her, she underestimated Ben and was nearly captured by him. Eventually robbing banks became harder for her due to Ben almost always being there to stop her. She began to grow really annoyed at him and stopped robbing banks for few months. A few years later, Frightwig and Zombozo tried to break into a museum that contained items worth a lot of money. As they predicted, Ben arrived and Zombozo had a plan to lure Ben away from Frightwig while she tries to steal all the items. Zombozo's plan worked but he was defeated and captured by Ben. Frightwig had no choice but to run with the stolen items. She hid for a few weeks before selling the items. She later tried to figure out a plan to break Zombozo out of Plumber prison, but the base he was in was too heavily guarded so she could not break him out. Frightwight then had to start working by herself, which made her do less criminal activity. Gallery Frightwig55.png Frightwig 2 (Earth-123).png YoungFrightwig.PNG Frightwigyoung.PNG Category:Characters Category:Characters in Earth-123 Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Female Villains Category:Females Category:Villains